This study is designed to determine whether the vertical HIV transmission rate can be reduced by continuous oral ZDV administration to HIV infected pregnant women beginning 14 to 34 weeks gestation, an intrapartum intravenous dose, and oral ZDV administration to their newborn infants from birth to six weeks of age. The study is also designed to evaluate the safety of ZDV for both the pregnant female and for the newborn infant.